new_generationsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Disciples of Akumu
Leading officer: Brigade General Erling Hon of Tovi Lineage. Size: Brigade. Part of the Third Imperial Division. Motto: "Death smiles at everybody. We smile back!" History The brigade is one that has its roots in the Great War. With the invasion of the Water country into the western part of the present day's Fire Province, the first to try to defend against the incursion were the Sarutobi and Cho. Fierce fighting took place in the regions where the invasion force landed. Eventually, the invasion force of the Water country managed to occupy some parts and push forwards to the north, starting the battles against the Hon clan. Determined and ready, the Hon and Sarutobi put up a long and grim fight against the invaders. Managing to repel the incursion with some reinforcement, at last, the veterans would be formed together at the dawn of the Akinian Empire to form a brigade. Many officers in the ranks of the brigade are veterans of the battles, sieges and skirmishes that took place within the western part of the Fire province during the Great War. Filled with more Hon and Sarutobi, the brigade would function as a force in a traditional style of the Hon and Sarutobi clans. Being completely filled up by Chonobi, the unit has gained some reputation among the three clans of the respective culture. The reputation that many of its leading officers have as ruthless and cunning hasn't, however, made many others consider it an honour or pleasure to work with the brigade. Something that doesn't seem to bother either the brigade or its members. Equipment * The heavy infantry: They are equipped with the Akinian oval shields, but their weaponry differs. Some companies are equipped with pikes as main weapons while others sport swords, axes and maces. Their armour consists out of padding material, chainmail hauberks and steel lamellar vests over the hauberks. Some of the heavy troops within the present brigade wear a steel segmented cuirass, consisting of metal strips ("girth hoops" fashioned into circular bands), fastened to internal leather straps. * The light infantry: Equipped with oval shields, the light infantry is quite lighter. Their armour consists out of padding material and is often reinforced with wearing some hard boiled leather armour for additional protection as well a steel helmet. They are armed with javelins, to perform ranged attacks, while being equipped with sidearms such as axes, picks and maces. * The skirmishers: Geared with chainmail and steel helmets, the skirmishers are armed with longbows as primary weapon. Their sidearms range from swords, axes to maces. * The cavalry: The cavalry present within the brigade are geared with the same kind of armour as the heavy infantry. This makes them excellent melee and shock cavalry. This is further emphasised by their weaponry. Most of them have a lance as primary weapon, capable to use it to deliver shocking charges. Their sidearms consists of swords or axes, while having a round shield hanging at their back - to be used in melees. Purpose All round brigade, with capable of performing defensive as offensive tactics. There is a light emphasis on managing to hold or else overcome an enemy with the good protection and gear. Ranks The Disciples of Akumu use the standard Imperial Akinina military ranking. Composition Total heavy infantry: 2250 Total light infantry: 1500 Total skirmishers: 1750 Total cavalry: 750 (Total numbers: 6.250 ) The Bloodwave Battalion of Erling Hon of Tovi Lineage. * Skirmish company, * Skirmish company, * Heavy infantry company, * Heavy infantry company, * Heavy infantry company. The Foot companions of Koike Hon of the Atsushi Lineage. * Skirmish company under Torrad Sarutobi leadership. * Skirmish company under Tardo Sarutobi leadership. * Heavy infantry company under Skuli Hon leadership * Heavy pike infantry company under Gardo Sarutobi leadership. * Heavy pike infantry company under Hallr Hon leadership. Gwade's Finest of Torstig Sarutobi of the Gwade Lineage. * Skirmish company * Skirmish company * Skirmish company * Medium infantry company * Medium infantry company The Dreaded Blades of Gudbrand Hon of the Gunhild Lineage. * Heavy cavalry company * Heavy cavalry company * Light infantry company * Light infantry company * Medium cavalry company Hallr's Shields of Hallbjörn Hon of the Noriko Lineage * Heavy infantry company * Heavy infantry company * Heavy infantry company * Light infantry company * Light infantry company Category:Imperial Akinian Military Category:Warfare Category:Empire of Akino Category:Chonobi